Ping It On
"Ping It On" is the 2nd episode made by SamuelSonicMCSM231467. Plot Sammy and Mikey play Ping Pong at an entertainment center, but Sammy hits the Ping Pong ball with much energy that it impales to Mikey's eye and Sammy tries to remove it. Synopsis The episode starts at the Happy Tree Town Entertainment Center, many characters are doing fun things and such, later it focuses on Sammy and Mikey playing Ping Pong, later the sequences show Sammy winning or Mikey winning, but suddenly later Sammy hits the Ping Pong ball with too much force that later it impales on his brother eye. Sammy screams and he is afraid of what is going on, Sammy starts using his hands to remove the ball from his eyes but he keeps hurting Mikey causing him more pain, he later starts running to ask someone for help, but later he trips and then he pushes Hurty, he was playing darts but Hurty falls and the dart gets impaled on his eye, Sammy later gets the idea of using a dart to remove the Ping Pong, he grabs a bunch of darts and later he throws other darts to Hurty and then he dies. Sammy later comes back to Mikey and he impales the dart on the Ping Pong ball that is on his eye, Mikey starts screaming while Sammy tries to impale the dart to the Ping Pong ball to get it out, but he couldn't take it out, later Sammy had the idea to ask Jakey to help him. Jakey was playing Bowling, Sammy later comes and tells Jakey that Mikey has a dart impaled on his eye, he later starts helping Sammy to get the Ping Pong ball out of Mikey's eye, later Jakey grabs pliers to take the ball out, Jakey starts using the pliers and grabs the ball and then he starts using the force, Sammy later starts helping him to get it out, finally the ball comes out and gets launched along with Jakey's pliers, Cuddles was eating until the ball got impaled in his eye and he screams, the pliers later impale on the back on his head and then he dies. Sammy and Jakey notice that Mikey is unconscious and the two get away like if nothing happened. END Moral The Force always Impales! Deaths * Hurty: '''Hurty was playing darts until Sammy pushed him by accident and he fell and had a dart impaled on his eye, at this moment he was injured, but later Sammy comes back and throws more darts at him, getting him killed. * '''Cuddles: '''Cuddles was eating until he got the Ping Pong ball impaled on his eye and then the pliers get impaled on the back of his head which ended his life. Injuries * '''Mikey: Got impaled by a Ping Pong ball and then after they removed it he fell unconscious Total * 2 killed * 1 injured * 2 survived Trivia *Cuddles, Giggles, Toothy, Handy, Petunia, Hurty, the Generic Tree Friends and others are seen on the entertainment center and Hurty doesn't do anything bad to Sammy in this episode. *Originally Jakey was meant to be the Starring Character and Mikey was gonna be the Featuring One, but the roles ended up swapped. *The episode's name is a reference to the word "Bring It On" and a movie also named "Bring It On". *Sammy, Mikey, Jakey, Cuddles and Hurty are all seen after dying in Starry Security *This is SamuelSonic's episode to have many eyes injuries Category:Fan Episodes